


[ART] Live and Die for You

by areyouokaypanda



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, It's All About the Tenderness, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/pseuds/areyouokaypanda
Summary: Art for rhiannonwrites'Live and Die for You.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Sasha Racket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	[ART] Live and Die for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhiannonwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonwrites/gifts).



> The art that goes with [this lovely fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607921)!


End file.
